Starstruck
by Luxurien
Summary: Sasuke is a moviestar and Kisame is his bodyguard. Sasuke's lack of modesty has been teasing the shark for his entire career - until one day both get the golden opportunity to get what they have been craving.


Starstruck

-.-.-

Warning: explicit sex scenes, Kisame x Sasuke.

Written for darkgodess on y!Gal for a fic swap.

-.-.-

"We will meet again." A man with a grotesque ogre mask proclaimed as he stood over the edge of skyscraper.

"Yeah... In Hell!" A man with a long sword pointed at the masked man's neck responded. This man had inky black eyes and his hair spiked back like a porcupine, save for long, thick bangs on the sides of his face.

"Curse you!" The ogre man managed before the dark hero's sword pushed the villain over the edge of the skyscraper.

"Andddd CUT!" The director called. Instantly the room was abuzz and lights flickered. People began moving in earnest to resume their duties.

The hero emotionlessly dropped his sword, not even bothering to put it in its rightful place. Someone scampered to his feet to pick it up as the hero stalked off. Said hero was not a true hero - he was Sasuke Uchiha, a famous actor, known for his incredible looks and awful attitude.

"We're done for the day, great job everyone!" The director called.

"Let's go." Sasuke didn't even bother sparing a glance to his bodyguard as he made the order. He didn't even bother saying goodbye to his fellow actors or crew mates. He was unconcerned with them and their dull, meaningless lives.

Kisame smiled toothily. He loved Sasuke's attitude, and was one of the few people willing to put up with it. That was probably why he still had the job. Well, that and his looks - he looked like a shark and scared people away. His tattoos of gills on his face and others over his body only accentuated this look, it was perfect for his profession.

No matter how much people loved Sasuke Uchiha, they weren't willing to go through Kisame Hoshigaki for it. One glance from him was enough to paralyze the average person with fear. Kisame loved it.

They made their way to Sasuke's dressing room, where the only person allowed in besides Sasuke was Kisame.

Without caring for modesty, Sasuke ripped off his hero's clothing and tossed it to the side, showing off his toned muscles underneath. Just for this particular movie Sasuke had been coached by one of the best in weightlifting and other exercises. He was even taking steroids to add to the effect - prescribed for work purposes by a doctor who was easily persuaded by a lump sum of cash from the director.

The effects were obvious on his body, which was oozing testosterone and had muscles that could - almost - rival Kisame's own. That is, if you can discount Sasuke's significantly smaller figure in comparison to Kisame. Watching Sasuke toss aside his clothes with no shame was Kisame's favorite part of the job. It was ridiculous how little attention Sasuke paid to him- it was like he didn't even think Kisame existed. Because of that, Sasuke didn't mind - or possibly didn't notice - Kisame's lustful stares or the tent in his tight suit pants every time Sasuke undressed.

Soon Sasuke was completely naked, undressed in all his glory, picking up his regular clothes. Just black jeans and a tight, grey shirt with decorative red orbs on it. The way he looked while bending over to grab his socks off the floor, revealing the perfectly toned (due to his training of course – before that they were quite different but equally appealing), pale ivory orbs caused Kisame's breath to hitch.

Kisame knew he would never act on these feelings - he couldn't. Not just because he valued the job, but because this was his best friends' little brother. The age difference was huge. It would never work. Yet even so… As Kisame watched the naked Sasuke he let his mind wander. Sasuke as a movie star meant Kisame saw him in many costumes - and he looked fuckable in every one. Kisame indulged his daydream and imagined Sasuke on his knees, wearing his dark hero clothing and eye mask, his hair slick from the sweat of a long day of fighting crime. The Dark Hero would unzip Kisame's pants and...

Kisame's daydreams were broken.

"What are you waiting for?" Sasuke snapped at Kisame, breaking his chain of thought. "We're leaving."

Kisame looked up, disappointed to see Sasuke fully clothed in his casual clothes, his hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face. Kisame quickly thought of dinner that night and his erection died down.

"Coming." Kisame got up and avoided looking at Sasuke directly, lest his erection come jumping back.

Kisame followed Sasuke to the bright blue Camaro and headed straight for the driver's seat. Sasuke loved this car to death, no one but Kisame and Itachi were trusted with driving it, besides himself of course. In minutes, Kisame had started the car and they were on their way to the hotel. The shooting took place in Tibet, far from their home in Texas so they stayed at a hotel.

-.-.-

"Ugh what kind of crap is this?" Sasuke tossed aside the hotel's room service menu. They stayed at one of the best hotels in their area – which wasn't saying much because the area the director had chosen was in the middle of nowhere. Save for the single skyscraper scene which would be heavily edited, most scenes took place in the countryside, which is where they were staying now. "Don't they have pizza or something useful?"

"I'm sure there is pizza somewhere." Kisame responded. "I can see about getting some."

"Then go." Sasuke placed one leg over the other on top of the coffee table before him. "And hurry."

Kisame smirked. "You are so demanding, at least try to take into consideration where we are."

"Hmph."

Kisame left the room to speak to the hotel receptionist about take out in the area.

-.-.-

When Kisame brought the pizza back from the restaurant the receptionist recommended, Sasuke was in the bathroom. The sound of the shower running could be heard outside, and the familiar increase in humidity filled the air. Kisame set the pizza on the coffee table and pulled out the plastic plates and soda, setting them on the table as he tossed aside the plastic bags he used to help carry the extras and drinks. He then seated himself on the dark leather sofa, choosing to wait for Sasuke before digging in.

Kisame quickly pulled out his phone and noticed he had several emails from Itachi.

**Itachi: How is Sasuke doing? He hasn't responded to my messages.**

**Itachi: Kisame, are you guys alright?**

**Itachi: What did you all eat for dinner?**

**Itachi: How was the movie?**

**Itachi: Is Sasuke getting along with his coworkers?**

Kisame smiled. Brotherly love was cute. He sent a single email back.

**Kisame: Itachi, how are you doing? You don't have to worry, I'm taking care of Sasuke. He's the same as always, of course he isn't getting along with anyone. I think the steroids are making it worse, he's not normally this bad. Hopefully once the movie is over and he stops taking them he will be back to normal. As always, he did great with the movie, he's the star after all. We are going to eat dinner as soon as he's done taking a shower, it's going to be pizza. Can't wait to come home with a real kitchen and cookware, maybe finally get a home cooked meal.  
><strong>  
>Kisame hit the send button then began to browse the news. Kisame was so far gone in his reading of the financial crisis he did not notice that the shower had stopped. He therefore, also failed to notice that Sasuke was now in the living room.<p>

"Finally, you brought the pizza. Took you long enough." Sasuke said gruffly.

Kisame's head jerked up at the voice and he nearly dropped his phone. His jaw opened ever so slightly. He knew Sasuke had no shame but usually it wasn't a surprise seeing him naked.

Sasuke's wet hair clung to his bright, moon like skin in wet clumps. Beads of water rolled down his body, and his eyelashes hang heavy under the water droplets.

Sasuke whipped the towel from around his waist off and used it to dry his hair as he sat down on the dark brown leather sofa, crossing his legs then letting his towel fall on his lap as he reached over to the coffee table for a plate and pizza.

Kisame reluctantly tore his eyes away from Sasuke and let his phone fall next to him on the couch. In his mind he recounted the financial crisis and thought about war and famine, killing his erection. If this kept up soon he would associate war and famine with a naked Sasuke and he would get an erection every time.

_This is how weird fetishes are made._ Kisame grumbled to himself, promising to make a better list of boner-killers in the future.

The pizza was delicious - Kisame had asked for half to be meat and half to be vegetarian. He himself reached for the meat lovers and ate what he could.

"Just one more week of this crap." Sasuke sighed. "Then we go home and no more of this poor excuse for food."

"Yeah, can't wait." Kisame admitted. This job was a 24/7 thing during the 4 months a year Sasuke spent filming. The rest of the year he only worked the daylight hours, or night, but never both. If it didn't pay well, if Sasuke wasn't such a tease to look at, and if Itachi wasn't his closest friend, Kisame would've quit long ago. But all three were great reasons to stick to his job.

Kisame crossed his legs and took a bite of the pizza, letting the cheese strings dribble down his slice and over his chin and ignoring it - deciding that it was worth another glance at Sasuke as he did so. Perks of the job, might as well enjoy Sasuke's body.

And enjoy he did.

In Kisame's mind, Sasuke decided to thank him for bringing the pizza.

~~~  
>"Ohh Kisame-sama..." Sasuke said sweetly, letting his towel drop to the floor and getting in Kisame's lap. Sasuke let his hands wander over Kisame's shirt, sliding beneath the suit jacket and crinkling the creases as they flowed down.<p>

Sasuke's eyelashes fluttered as he leaned towards Kisame's ears and whispered all the things that he wanted done to him. Kisame's cock ached, raging against his pants and he just barely managed to clutch his hand around the pizza he was holding.

~~~

Sasuke was oblivious to Kisame's daydreams as he finished his slice and got up. The moment he turned around Kisame was all eyes, watching as Sasuke seductively moved his hips and walked towards the refrigerator, bent down since it was a small one. When he did, his asscheeks spread ever so slightly revealing his tight, needy hole and in Kisame's mind a second Sasuke was whispering in his ear. "Fuck me there..." With his hand sliding into Kisame's pants. That's all it took, without even touching Kisame came and immediately covered the stain in his pants with the plastic plate on his lap.

Sasuke pulled out a cold beer and opened the can, turning ever so slightly back to Kisame.

-.-.-  
>Kisame shadowed Sasuke through the seedy bar they were in.<p>

"Hey."

It took Kisame a moment to realize Sasuke was speaking to him.

"Hm?" Kisame asked.

"Get lost. You're scaring everyone away from me. Hide in the corner and get me when I'm done."

"Got it boss." Kisame said hoping his jealousy wasn't noticeable in his tone of voice. Kisame was a jealous, possessive man. There was no reason for Sasuke to be here, at what was obviously a gay bar, besides the obvious... Sex.

Kisame stood in the corner with his arms crossed and eyes on Sasuke as he sat at the bar and scowled. Someone must've found that scowl attractive because a moment later the bartender had given a drink to Sasuke, and it wasn't what Sasuke would've ordered on his own.

Sasuke was unimpressed and pushed the drink aside. His form of rejection. A few more drinks from people - geez how popular did his kid have to be? - before Sasuke got up from his seat, visibly annoyed. Knowing Sasuke, it was due to the lack of attractive men hitting on him.

As soon as Sasuke had turned around after getting up from his seat an attractive, tall, yet slender man had approached to speak. Things were turning around for Sasuke, clearly, judging by the fact that he stayed to speak to the man. A moment later and Kisame managed to make brief eye contact with the man and gestured towards the slicing of a neck. It sent the clear signal to stay away. The man visibly paled before glancing at Sasuke and then Kisame again. He voiced his excuses to Sasuke and stalked off.

Sasuke didn't miss a beat, but by the time he had come to find Kisame to lash out, Kisame was pretending to be very interested in the pool game.

"Kisame!"

"Hm?" Kisame asked noncommittally.

"What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was what?" Kisame hoped his voice was innocent.

"Don't give me that smug look! You scared off my fucktoy for tonight!"

"I had nothing to do with it." Kisame couldn't help the slightest of movement causing his lip to curl upwards in a smile. It was brief but Sasuke caught it and looked like he was going to kill someone.

Sasuke grabbed Kisame by the arm and hissed. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Kisame asked as he let himself be led, genuinely surprised now. "I told you I didn't have anything to do with it, you aren't going to fire me are you?"

"I have better plans for you." Sasuke growled.

Now Kisame could see where they were headed. The bathrooms. Sasuke pushed Kisame into the bathroom and locked the door shut behind them.

"What's this about?" Kisame asked. "Planning to beat me to a pulp?"

Sasuke didn't respond. His face was contorted in fury. He placed his hands on Kisame's chest and stood on his tip toes. Angry that it wasn't enough to reach Kisame's height, he tugged at Kisame to come down.

"Sasuke?" Kisame blinked coming down a little. Was Sasuke trying to slap him?

Kisame was surprised when instead of a slap, he got a kiss. Kisame's eyes were wide open when Sasuke's soft lips met his own rough ones. It was a short kiss - Sasuke pulled away a minute later - and he was blushing.

"Fuck me." Sasuke said looking the other way.

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself!"

"Sasuke, we can't, it's wrong."

"No, you know what's wrong? You fucking with my fucktoy. Make it up to me, I need this! Or I'll fire you."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes. Fuck me now."

Kisame wondered this for a moment before deciding it wasn't worth fighting. His animalistic side that desired nothing more than his most basest of instincts kicked out all semblance of reason. It wasn't a hard decision considering how much he had wanted Sasuke - and how much he had been teased up until now.

"Okay." Kisame pushed Sasuke against the door and leaning in to whisper into the star's ear. "I'm not gentle." From here, Kisame could smell Sasuke, it was the sour scent of lemons and yet somehow it drove Kisame's mind further into the abyss of pleasure.

"I don't expect you to be." Sasuke smirked in victory, and a moment later his lips were crushed under Kisame's in another kiss. Kisame slid his hand under Sasuke's shirt almost right away, and reveled in the moan it brought out in the younger man. Kisame's tongue wandered into Sasuke's mouth with the moan, taking advantage of the opportunity presented. Their tongues danced as Kisame slid his fingers across Sasuke's muscled chest.

When they broke the kiss to breathe, the saliva from their mouths continued to connect them and Kisame took just the briefest of moments to see Sasuke's lustful expression. Even in the dinghy light of the bathroom, Sasuke's pale ivory skin contrasted the bright red on his cheeks. Sasuke's breath was ragged and needy. Kisame had only ever dreamed of Sasuke like this. Seeing it was better than he had imagined and sent an electrical current straight to his lower half, causing his already hard erection to pulse in his pants and fight against their restraints.

Kisame slid down, takin Sasuke's pants along with him until he was face to face with Sasuke's throbbing member, it flipped towards him like a diving board that was just jumped off of.

_I'm surprised he's so into it. I wonder if he's wanted this before?_ Kisame thought to himself.

"Nngh." Sasuke grunted in annoyance that his problem wasn't being taken care of. He thrusted forward towards Kisame's mouth, causing the shark to smirk as the soft skin of the hardened member brushed roughly against his cheek.

Kisame ignored the erection and instead experimented by sliding his hand up Sasuke's thigh, and moving his head to lick Sasuke's abdomen, circling around until he reached the indentation of Sasuke's navel.

Sasuke bucked forward, frustrated and yet enjoying the moment all the same.

Kisame hand reached past Sasuke's inner thigh and his calloused fingers brushed over the star's balls. The feeling was enough for Sasuke to gasp and bury his fingers in Kisame's dark navy blue locks, gripping them tightly and trying to push Kisame further down.

"Heh." Kisame let out as his tongue slid down Sasuke's smooth skin. Even now, with all the steroids, Sasuke's skin was still incredibly soft, just as Kisame always imagined it.

Kisame filled the palm of his hand with Sasuke's balls and squeezed as his tongue ran across the top part of Sasuke's shaft. Sasuke's eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned loudly when Kisame's hot, wet tongue finally reached the velvety head of his cock.

The sound of Sasuke's moan had Kisame's own member throbbing against his pants and he could handle it no more - Kisame unzipped his pants while taking Sasuke's cock into his mouth. A moment later, Sasuke's length was deep in Kisame's throat, and the shark was pumping his own cock, his mind muddled with lust.

Sasuke's grip on Kisame's hair tightened and he thrusted forward rapidly into Kisame's warm, wet mouth, every now and then he would hit the back of Kisame's throat and groan at the feeling of the wet wall squishing against his hard cock.

"That thing you're doing with your tongue - oohhnngh..." Sasuke shuddered as Kisame did that thing.

It was then that Sasuke noticed Kisame stroking his own cock and he growled as he thrusted forward, deeper into Kisame's throat. "Stop touching yourself. Fuck me instead."

Kisame used that moment to look up directly into Sasuke's eyes. Dark beady eyes met deep onyx ones and Sasuke gasped at the erotic sight of his bodyguard gulping down his cock like it was the greatest thing he had ever tasted. Sasuke's balls tightened and his mouth watered as he came, blurring his vision.

Kisame swallowed Sasuke's cum and caused Sasuke to yelp slightly when he licked the last of the cum off of the head of the star's cock gently.

Sasuke fell back against the door, breathing heavily as he watched his bodyguard. "I... That is..." Sasuke half wanted to apologize, but that wasn't really his style. Cumming so soon was embarrassing.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes when he saw Kisame zip up his pants.

"We are going home."

"No we aren't." Sasuke snapped. "I'm not done with you yet!"

"We can continue in the hotel, I'd rather not stay in this dirty bathroom any longer than necessary." Kisame offered.

Sasuke thought about this a moment. "But you're still-."

"It's fine."

"Hmph. Whatever." Sasuke knelt down and pulled his pants back up, avoiding eye contact with Kisame.

-.-.-

"What are we doing here?" Sasuke asked annoyed as they pulled their rental car into what appeared to be a drugstore.

"I have to pick some stuff up."

Sasuke grunted in exasperation, and rolled his eyes. "Hurry it up..."

"Yes boss." Kisame smirked. Sasuke was such a needy brat in bed, and better still he couldn't just admit it. Something about it just served to turn Kisame on even more and he had to fight the urge to take the star right there.

After taking a deep breath to help prevent the obviously growing problem in his pants, Kisame walked out of the car and made his way into the store, immediately heading to the "family planning" area. It did not take long to find lube and just as he was about to leave he considered some of the other things there. Should he use a condom? It's not like he could get Sasuke pregnant. But what about STDs?

He had stalked Sasuke long enough as his bodyguard to know he didn't have them, and he himself didn't. It would be fine. That and the idea of taking Sasuke bareback caused an unwelcome yet pleasant throbbing in his pants, which he got rid of by thinking about war and famine again. Immediately afterwards, Kisame headed straight for the counter and checked out. Instead of getting a bag or something to keep the lube in, he hid the bottle in his pants so as to hide from Sasuke what he brought. Sasuke would know when it was already inside him.

The thought of lining Sasuke's ass with the lube caused Kisame to blush slightly as he pocketed the lube and headed to the car, where Sasuke was waiting, scowling. He wasn't normally this moody - he would be moody but certainly not this bad. It was the medication that made him moodier and more aggressive than normal. And Kisame was loving it. For a brief moment Kisame wondered if steroids increased sex drive, but then remembered that Sasuke hadn't actually had sex since arriving in Tibet, and had a fairly active drive in the U.S. Clearly this was not the medication speaking. Good thing too, Kisame didn't want to have to stop and wait to continue this until Sasuke was off the steroids.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke didn't turn his face but his eyes swiveled towards Kisame as he entered the car and closed the door shut.

"Yeah, sorry." Kisame barely acknowledged Sasuke - he couldn't if he wanted to maintain anything even close to resembling control. Instead he revved up the engine and began reversing out of the parking lot.

"What did you get?" Sasuke asked curiously, noticing that his bodyguard didn't have a bag.

"You'll find out soon enough."

The words brought a brief knowing smile to Sasuke. He wasn't an idiot, he could put two and two together. "Condoms?"

Kisame snorted. "The world doesn't revolve around you. Who says I got anything related to you?"

Sasuke didn't answer but Kisame knew already that Sasuke was pissed. He might have even gotten violent if not for the fact that Kisame driving to their hotel.

-.-.-

They barely made it through the door when Sasuke used his steroid enhanced strength to push Kisame against the wall near the entrance.

"Kiss me." Sasuke ordered. He would've done it himself but he couldn't reach Kisame's height to do so.

Kisame contemplated this for a moment before shrugging. "No."

"No?" Sasuke almost seemed to choke. Obviously this, and possibly the other perceived rejections, were affecting him even if he tried to hide them behind a mask of annoyance.

Kisame smirked at that. Sasuke was cute when he misunderstood. Reaching down, he grabbed Sasuke and picked him up, immediately receiving a punch to his hardened, muscular back as he did so.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke hissed as he was thrown over Kisame's shoulder and carried to the bedroom.

"Taking you to the bed. It's more comfortable."

Sasuke stopped thrashing, and was suddenly glad he was slung in the opposite direction from Kisame. He was blushing ever so slightly. Despite his usually cool or obnoxious behavior, Sasuke had a tendency to show more adorable emotions like this given the right circumstances. Of course, he would actively deny such emotions.

"Oh."

In the bedroom, Kisame locked the door - not that he really had to, the entrance to their hotel rooms was locked. It was more paranoia, it came with the job.

As soon as Kisame had tossed Sasuke onto the bed, the star began undressing at record speed.

"You really hate clothes, don't you?" Kisame managed as he felt an electrical current of pleasure flow through his body at Sasuke's eagerness.

Sasuke grunted then said "take yours off too."

"Yes boss." Kisame tore off his clothes and watched in amusement as Sasuke mentally assaulted him with his eyes.

"Like what you see?" Kisame purred teasingly as his pants slid down. Judging by the widening of Sasuke's eyes and the way he licked his lips, the answer was yes, yes he did.

Sasuke began to move towards Kisame, but before he even got off the bed Kisame was on top of him, moving their bodies to a dangerously close distance. Sasuke eyes were wide and his breath stopped at the short distance where their eyes met intently. A second later their lips greeted each other and Kisame was sliding Sasuke down gently against the bed. Their hardened muscles and throbbing members grinded against each other while Sasuke took the chance to explore Kisame's mouth, his tongues tracing the sharp teeth that belonged to the shark.

Kisame was being surprisingly gentle compared to their interlude in the bar bathroom. Sasuke couldn't decide how he felt about it but any thoughts of the matter were expelled when Kisame slid his hand down and cupped Sasuke's hard cock, eliciting a needy moan from the man below him.

"Hurry and get to it."

Kisame responded to Sasuke with the star's own characteristic uncaring grunt. He only regretted he couldn't see Sasuke's reaction as he was gliding his tongue across Sasuke's silky neck and to his ear, nibbling and causing Sasuke to wrap his legs around Kisame, grinding himself in desperation for release against the bigger man.

The grinding was driving Kisame mad but he pushed himself to stay focused. He wanted this to be good for Sasuke.

Kisame pinched Sasuke's nipple between two fingers and the star bucked forward with a gasp. "K-Kisame!"

Kisame nibbled against the nape of Sasuke's neck, leaving small love bites all over and finally sucked at the lump that was his Adan's Apple.

"Fuck me now." Sasuke growled through ragged breaths, clutching Kisame tightly and increasing the friction between their bodies with his own hurried movements.

"Only if you let go of me." Kisame commented almost jokingly at Sasuke's death grip on him.

Sasuke murmured something and let his legs slack, and he buried his face in Kisame's neck inhaling the husky sea salt scent that somehow always followed the shark, wanting more of it, Sasuke licked Kisame's sweat off of his neck. Kisame's hands shook to maintain control, he wouldn't last much longer. He needed to take the star now.

The thought that Kisame's scent would soon by mixed with his own drove Sasuke over the edge and he shared Kisame's sentiment. For his part, he slid under Kisame and spread his legs as wide as he could.

Kisame was surprised but moved off of Sasuke and back to observe as Sasuke lifted his member and legs slightly so as to make his hole very visible.

"You look good like that." Kisame managed to say, imagining a thousand ways he could fuck that hole and cause it to milk out his orgasm.

In an effort to keep from taking Sasuke right there as it was, Kisame got off the bed and reached into his discarded pants pocket for lube.

When he got back up he saw the slightly fearful expression on Sasuke's face.

_What did he honestly think I was going to stop now? When he is so willing and spreading his legs for me like that? _Kisame thought for a moment, wondering where this was coming from. Either way, it would have to wait, his more animalistic instincts were heading his movements now.

"So you were getting something for this." Sasuke smirked as he watched Kisame open the lube and spread it over his fingers. "You didn't have to get that, you know."

"I prefer to." Kisame inched forward and used his non-lubed hand to lift Sasuke's member as his tongue circled the star's puckered entrance.

"Just fuck me already." Sasuke repeated. "I can't wait any longer." Already Sasuke's toes were curling and Kisame's teasing wasn't helping any.

"You're so impatient." Kisame slid one finger inside and Sasuke groaned, throwing his head back and relishing the feeling of being full.

"More!"

"Don't you want to wait a-." Kisame asked as he fingered Sasuke, who interrupted his sentence.

"No. More. Now."

"Yes boss." Kisame grinned, inserting a second finger and circling his tongue against the underside of Sasuke's erect member. Sasuke quivered and clutched the sheets beneath him, his mind slowly descending into a void of pleasure.

When Kisame added a third finger, his tongue had ascended to the head of Sasuke's cock, and now swirled over the slit where precum was leaking. As if on cue, Sasuke whimpered and used his foot to claw at Kisame's shoulder.

"More." He demanded, but this time his voice was lower, almost whinny.

Kisame stretched the entrance with his three fingers one last time before removing them – he needed this as much as Sasuke did at this point. Kisame slithered over Sasuke so that they were almost face to face. As if to ask permission, Kisame nudged at Sasuke's entrance but didn't thrust in – until Sasuke grabbed Kisame's head and began kissing him, his tongue sliding over Kisame's rough, dry lips.

That was it – the gesture of their lips meeting broke any control Kisame had left and he slid himself into Sasuke slowly, teasing them both.

Sasuke moaned into Kisame's mouth as the walls inside of him spread, opening up to make room for Kisame's thick girth. The first thrust stung – Sasuke hadn't bottomed in months thanks to this movie. The second was barely felt and by the third thrust Sasuke was screaming in pleasure, not even caring about appearances anymore.

Even though Sasuke was loud Kisame wanted more – more of those loud, lewd screams, he brought his ears close to Sasuke's mouth just to hear those animalistic screams better. Knowing that he was the cause only served to strengthen the fluttering, electrical feeling in his gut.

Feeling the sensation of needing to cum was too much – Kisame wanted this to last forever, and more to distract himself than anything else, he bit down on Sasuke's neck to leave a hickey. Make up could cover it for the movie if needed, Kisame didn't care.

"Don't leave marks on me." Sasuke snarled as much as someone could while mewling and clawing at the man who was pistoning in and out of them.

"Sorry boss." Kisame smirked, not sorry at all. "Let me make it up to you."

Kisame's hand went down to Sasuke's quivering member and pumped it once, instantly causing the walls of Sasuke's ass to clench around him and both moaned loudly, simultaneously at the feeling.

"I take it you liked that you little slut."

"I'm not a – uhnnh." Sasuke couldn't finish because Kisame had pumped him one more time and Kisame's sweat dripped onto Sasuke's face. Just once, but it was enough for Sasuke to sigh and close his eyes. He clenched Kisame's chest and buried his nose into the shark's neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent. The scent and mixture of Kisame's rapidly pumping his cock was more than he could handle and seconds later his toes curled and nails dug deep into Kisame's skin as his orgasm was reached. Jets of sticky, white cum unloaded onto Kisame's lowers chest and fell back onto his own.

Kisame groaned at the tightening of walls and increased his speed, if it were even possible. Sasuke breathed deeply as his blurred vision slowly came back and moments later accepted Kisame's seed as he came inside with a shudder.

Kisame fell over Sasuke, his cock still inside and grabbed him in a wet, sweaty kiss, his fingers burying themselves in Sasuke's dark hair. Kisame's cum dripped out of Sasuke's ass even with his cock still inside.

"Can we do that again?" Sasuke asked, his eyes glazing hopefully up at Kisame as the shark left his abused ass. Sasuke felt an unusual feeling of emptiness and missed the sensation of fullness.

"Yes. We're going to do it all the time." Kisame responded and tried not to laugh at Sasuke's attempt to cover his happiness at the idea.

-.-.-

The final day to shoot the movie came, and Sasuke wore his dark hero suit, standing atop the city he protected as the lights went off.

"Cut!" The director called. "Lunch break, be back in an hour."

Sasuke jumped from the green box he was standing on and, without acknowledging his bodyguard, stalked towards the dressing room to change. He just managed to enter the room when the door shut and locked behind him and a hand was grabbing his wrist.

"Suck my dick." Kisame said crudely.

"I have better things to do." Sasuke argued, but no one could miss the curl at the edge of his lips on hearing those words.

"Yes, I am those better things." Kisame pulled Sasuke towards him and held him in his arms. "And I want a blowjob from the dark hero."

Sasuke blushed. "Hey, I…"

"Get to it." Kisame gently pushed Sasuke's head downwards and smiled as Sasuke unzipped his suit's pants and looked up at him with wide onyx eyes and a large member in his hands.

Kisame's fantasy of getting a blowjob from the dark hero was better than he imagined. Never in his wildest dreams had he guessed Sasuke would be so eager to please, and yet here he was lapping at his cock like no tomorrow. He swirled his tongue around, pressing it against the veins of Kisame's cock as he fondled the shark's balls. Sasuke could handle only so much before he let his hand fall between his own legs and soon he was unzipping his hero outfit to stroke his own cock.

-.-.-

"Can I get you anything else, sir?" A male flight hostess leaned down, revealing his chest through the unbuttoned suit he wore.

"No." Sasuke didn't even glance in the man's direction. The hostess frowned but left Sasuke alone, sighing as he did so.

Kisame just smirked, glad for once for Sasuke's indifference. If Sasuke, with his incredible looks, ever tried to make him jealous it would work... Too well.

"By the way..." Kisame began, facing Sasuke, who was reading a book on Native American history, recommended by Itachi. "What are we?"

"Hn." Sasuke responded, flipping a page, unconcerned.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"You answer me or God help me, I will fuck you here and now and deny you release until I get an answer." Kisame hissed so that no one else could hear.

The edge of Sasuke's lips curled into a smile that he could barely contain before going back to their previous emotionless state. "Hn."

"That does it." Kisame made sure the male hostess from earlier was watching before grabbing Sasuke's chin and pulling him in for a kiss.

There was a gasp but Kisame barely heard it. A click of a camera shutter sounded before Kisame broke the brief kiss in horror.

Sasuke scowled. "What have you done?"

Kisame rose out of the seat and looked around to try and pinpoint where the sound came from - the seat across from theirs there was a girl who had taken the picture from her camera phone and was now rapidly texting.

"Hey! You! Delete that picture!"

"I'm sorry sir, I'm going to have to ask you to sit down." The male hostess was at their side. "We are about to land and all passengers must be seated."

As soon as he said it, the captain's voice was heard over the intercom confirming these words. Kisame felt a tug against his shirt and looked down to see Sasuke expressionlessly pulling at his shirt.

"Sit." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke."

"I guess now you have to make it up to me."

"How?"

"Well that picture is probably already online." Sasuke was staring blankly at his book. "So deal with it. Pretend to be my boyfriend. When you're done with work you come home to me."

"... Is this your way of asking me out?" Kisame asked, intrigued. Had Sasuke planned this? Shouldn't he be a lot angrier because of the rumors that were sure to spread, and heaven forbid Itachi find out… Even worse Itachi find out through the front page of some trashy celebrity magazine. Kisame might as well be a dead man.

"As if I would ever ask you out, fish-boy." Sasuke snorted, flipping a page Kisame knew he hadn't read. "I'm just asking you to take responsibility."

-.-.-

Eight months later

-.-.-

"I was approached and asked to be a representative for LGBT rights and our right to marry." Sasuke crossed his arms and had on a scowl that Kisame now realized was his way of hiding embarrassment. "So marry me."

"Are we getting married because we love each other or because you want to make a statement to the world?" Kisame teased.

"A statement obviously." Sasuke walked passed Kisame in the hotel room they shared in NYC.

Kisame grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him into a warm embrace, "I love you."

Sasuke took a deep breath, his hands on Kisame's chest. Without looking at Kisame, he responded with pink cheeks "I love you too."

-.-.-

I also tried drawing a bad sketch of moviestar Sasuke.


End file.
